User blog:Joev14/Spybotics: Battle of the Nightbots
Scheduled for release in August 2012 (Writing in Progress) 'Chapter 1' 'Newbie' Superphreak stared at her screen as an IM popped up. She watched as text appeared on the screen, it read, “So, I was told to come to you for my training.” Superphreak sighed as she thought, “Another newbie, why do they keep sending them to me?” She typed and said, “Yes, what’s your ID file number?” More text popped up on the screen, “4565801.” She typed in the number into a search engine, and a screen of text popped up, “Agent 4565801, Codename: GammaStrike; was entered into S.M.A.R.T one week ago with a score of 103%.” She rolled her eyes and said, “Another over achiever.” Then she typed up on her screen, “Alright, first piece of business is, you need to select which field you want to go into based off of your score and preferred mission type. There are four different fields: Red (Attack), Blue (Special Terrain), Green (Defense), and Purple (Speed). Based on which field you decide to go into, you will be assigned one of four spybot types to use on your missions.” More text popped up on her screen, “Green, which means I’ll be assigned the Technojaw T55 unit, correct?” Superphreak typed, “Yes. Next, you will need to piece together your spybot and program it, come back to me when you’re finished.” Superphreak switched back to reviewing for a mission she’d been researching for a while now, expecting for the trainee to come back in about a week or so with the finished spybot. She saw the IM pop up again, and she expected to read the newbie ask a basic question, like how to attach the wheels; she was shocked when she saw it say, “I’m finished.” She said, “Now program it.” He said, “I meant, I’m finished building and programming it. I’ve also installed some prototype programs of mine that may come in handy during missions.” She was amazed, nobody in the entire S.M.A.R.T facility had finished building a spybot so fast excluding herself, and one other agent she knew a long time ago. More text popped up, “I’m supposed to do a training mission scenario now right?” She felt herself pause before she said, “Yes. Begin by following the briefing and then upload data to your spybot.” Before she could go back to her work, more text popped up, “I’ve already memorized the test briefings, and I already programmed my spybot with the necessary programs to do the mission.” Every minute this trainee reminded her of herself, she said, “Then you may begin the training scenario.” She quickly accessed the video footage for the training mission and watched the trainee as he went through it. She watched as he dodged attacks like a pro against Snaptrax; the spybot designed for attack missions. She was amazed as he dodged the attacks, and he had the second slowest spybot type. She stared at the time, “4 minutes, 28 seconds.” That must be a new record; she had done the same test as a trainee and passed it in just over five minutes. Text popped up in the IM, “Done, I passed.” She was surprised he didn’t brag about his time, she typed, “Um, I’d like you to take it again, just to be sure you passed it without cheating.” She was thankful that he didn’t argue, and as the test started up again, she hacked into the program and took control of the Snaptrax AI. She dodged his first two laser shots, and zoomed in, trying to rip off one of the wheels. She smiled as she was about to rip the wheel off, but suddenly the claws of Snaptrax passed through empty air. She aimed the camera up and saw Technojaw rear up on its left two wheels, coming down on top of Snaptrax. Technojaw spun around, grabbing onto one of Snaptrax’s treads. Superphreak tried to spin around, but Technojaw’s claw was stuck in the wheel. She watched as the tread tore off. But she wasn’t defeated so easily, she kept driving on the wheels, even though the motor movement wasn’t the same and the spybot was unbalanced now with the uneven sides. She grabbed onto Technojaw’s wheel, trying to tear it off again. She was surprised when Technojaw spun around, as if it had expected the attack. It locked its claws with Snaptrax’s, and the two pushed at each other. Snaptrax was built to be faster than Technojaw, but because of the damage done to the tread the two spybots were evenly matched, barely moving. Superphreak smiled and fired her laser, it hit Technojaw’s camera unit, damaging it. She drove forward, preparing to finish off the spybot now that it was basically blind. But she was amazed when it spun around, grabbing onto the back of Snaptrax. Superphreak shouted out loud, “How did he know where I was?!” Technojaw ripped off Snaptrax’s laser, and then fired a shot from its own at the motherboard unit, frying it. Superphreak watched as the screen said, “Technojaw unit successful, mission time: 8 minutes, 37 seconds.” She had never been beaten by another agent, a trainee none-the-less, and in such a short time. She watched as more text appeared in the IM, “Finished. Though, the test seemed harder than before, did you hack into it and up the AI level?” She hesitated before she said, “Oh, yeah…just making sure you knew what you were doing. Good job. You can call it a day now, get some rest.” She watched as the newbie signed off. She tried to get back to working on the mission she had been previously working on, but she couldn’t get the thought that a trainee had beaten her so easily out of her mind… ''-New Chapter may take awhile to be added-'' Category:Blog posts Category:Books